


Regalo de Navidad

by MrsMaral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMaral/pseuds/MrsMaral
Summary: Espero que no vayamos a hacer alguna estupidez -le sonrió a Harry antes de besarlo, para decirle sin palabras que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, a darle ese regalo especial a esa persona tan importante para ellos. Este One Shot participa en el #WizardingFest2018 del grupo WIZARDING SHIPPERS en Facebook





	Regalo de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Este One Shot participa en el #WizardingFest2018 del grupo WIZARDING SHIPPERS
> 
> Advertencias: Slash, chicoxchico, PWP, lemmon.
> 
> Kinks: Rimming, Trio y moretones
> 
> Discleimer: Nada de Harry potter me pertenece

Draco y Harry estaban acostados en su cama dispuestos para dormir. Sin embargo, el pelinegro parloteaba sobre un asunto al que venían dándole vueltas desde el inicio de Diciembre. Una vez más, intentaba convencer a su pareja de lo que él creía que sería un regalo extraordinario para una persona muy especial para ellos.

Entonces, ¿qué dices?. No puedes negar que sería un excelente regalo de Navidad –dijo Harry viendo a Draco con una sospechosa sonrisa.

– ¿Para él, o para ti? Yo creo que...

– Para todos –interrumpió Harry ampliando su sonrisa–. A nosotros nos gustaría, me lo has dicho una docena de veces y yo te he dicho que no me desagradaría.

Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Además, ya es mayor de edad.

– Apenas –le recordó Draco.

– Ya es mayor de edad, y por cómo nos ha mirado, no creo que le seamos indiferentes –continuó Harry, como si no le hubiera interrumpido.

Negando ligeramente, Draco suspiró y se volteó un poco para mirar el techo, frunció el ceño levemente como si estuviera tomando una decisión importante. Después de varios minutos, volteo a ver al pelinegro y le dijo:

– ¿En serio crees que le interesemos de esa manera? ¿No será que hemos estado imaginando cosas? Cuando te conté sobre esto por primera vez pretendía dejarlo como una fantasía, no creí que enserio lo considerarías.

– Sabes que siempre me ha gustado complacer tus fantasías, y tú has cumplido varias de las mías, como esa vez que te metiste debajo de mi capa de invisibilidad y me la chupaste mientras estaba en una junta —explicó—. En cuanto a si nos estamos o no imaginando cómo nos ve, yo creo que lo que hemos visto es real, desde las vacaciones de verano del año pasado cada vez que viene a la casa o cuando lo vemos en La Madriguera o en cualquier otro lugar no te deja de ver como si te quisiera comer entero.

Draco resopló y miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Has visto cómo te ve a ti, le chorrea la baba cuando tienes que levantar algo del piso, pero la culpa la tienes tú por tener un culo magnífico. Pero aún cuando creemos que sí pueda interesarle esto, no estoy tan seguro de hacerlo... ¿Y si solo por esto arruinamos la relación que tenemos? Ya sabes que trabajé muchísimo para que me aceptara como parte de su familia y eres muy importante para él.

– Por eso mismo creo que funcionaría. Él sabe que lo queremos y no creo que después de que le demos este regalo quiera interponerse entre nosotros o algo así. Sabe que nos amamos incondicionalmente y que lo queremos como a nadie – elevó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Draco–, pero esto es sólo una vez, no es como si fuéramos a entablar una relación los tres, si acaso lo repetiríamos una que otra vez celebrando eventos especiales, pero solo si ambos queremos y él también –dijo en un tono un poco más serio—. Si uno de nosotros se niega o no le agrada después, simplemente no lo repetiremos. Creo que es lo suficientemente maduro para entenderlo, y en unos años va a encontrar a alguien con quien estar y ser feliz; creo que somos algo así como sus amores platónicos y no está de más cumplir esta fantasía para él y para nosotros.

Draco giró para mirarle a los ojos.

– Espero que no vayamos a hacer alguna estupidez –le sonrió a Harry antes de besarlo, para decirle sin palabras que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, a darle ese regalo especial a esa persona tan importante para ellos.

– Se lo diré en Nochebuena –dijo Harry después de separarse ligeramente de Draco–, en la cena con los Weasley, lo llevaré a parte y le diré que lo esperamos aquí en la tarde de Navidad, ¿te parece? –Draco solo asintió, besándolo de nuevo.

Días después, en La Madriguera, se encontraba toda la familia Weasley junto con los amigos más cercanos de estos. Harry no podía olvidar aquella época en la que él era el único punto negro entre todos los pelirrojos. Con el tiempo, se fueron agregando más puntos negros en esa gran familia, incluso también algunos rubios, castaños y un joven de cabello azul o cualquier color que se le ocurriera al joven Lupin. Aunque muchos no compartieran lazos sanguíneos, todos se consideraban parte de esa familia.

Draco y Harry platicaban con todos haciendo bromas y alejándose de todo lo que George pudiera ofrecerles. Draco aún recordaba que la primera vez que fue a cenar ahí, el pelirrojo lo engatusó para que comiera unas galletas que hicieron que su cabello fuera rosa.

Momentos antes de la cena, Arthur les pidió a todos que se reunieran para hacer su ya tradicional foto familiar, a la que cada año se le sumaban nuevas personas. El joven Lupin se posicionó entre su padrino y Draco, lanzándoles una sonrisa pícara, la cual ambos respondieron muy gustosos.

Justo un momento antes de que el flash se disparara, la pareja se miró sospechosamente, como diciéndose algo que sólo ellos entendían y al mismo tiempo pasaron un brazo detrás de Ted para rodearlo por la cintura y apretujarse contra él. Ese acto sorprendió al muchacho, quedando captada en la imagen mágica el momento en el que miraba a un lado y al otro con los ojos muy abiertos.

Pronto, todos los presentes se encontraron alrededor de la mesa comiendo las delicias que cocinó la Sra. Weasley, hablando unos con otros sobre trivialidades: que si Bill y Fleur se van con los niños a Francia para pasar el año nuevo y las vacaciones, que si Hermione está intentando que aprueben una nueva ley, que si las calificaciones de Hugo pudieron ser mejores...

Con Ted entre ellos, Draco y Harry no dejaron pasar la oportunidad de incordiarlo un poco en la comida, rozando sus manos cuando le pasaban algo de la mesa, inclinándose un poco más de lo debido para susurrarle algún comentario sin importancia, entre otras cosas que al joven Lupin no dejaban de causarle cierta incomodidad mientras se decía a sí mismo que eran imaginaciones suyas, que la pareja se estaba comportando como siempre, pero sus deseos le hacían pensar que era algo más.

Terminada la cena, mientras los más pequeños se reunían junto al árbol de Navidad para abrir los regalos de quienes no verían al día siguiente, Harry se llevó a Ted a un rincón de la casa.

– ...y Wood hizo explotar la pared, no sé cómo es que aprobó la prueba. De sigiloso no tiene nada –iba contándole Ted a Harry mientras lo seguía–. En fin.¿Qué es eso que me querías decir, padrino? –dijo viéndolo.

– Harry, te he dicho ya miles de veces que me llames Harry. Solo quería decirte que Draco y yo te daremos tu regalo mañana en la tarde, no hagas planes para la noche. Sé que tal vez quisieras salir con tus amigos y eso, pero creo que con lo que tenemos preparado vas a estar muy entretenido, ya podrás salir con ellos otro día o en año nuevo –dijo, hablando muy rápido para no darle oportunidad de replicar.

Ted se quedó mirándolo a los ojos por unos segundos, como procesando todo lo que su padrino le acababa de decir. Después de lo que a Harry le parecieron años, el metamorfomago sonrió ladinamente mientras adoptaba una pose un tanto altanera.

– Y... ¿qué es eso que han planeado y me tendrá muy ocupado? Digo, si puede saberse. De una vez te digo que no pienso ir a ninguno de esos restaurantes para snobs de los que Draco tanto disfruta.

– No, no es nada de eso –dijo Harry con una leve risa– pero no te puedo decir de qué se trata, es una sorpresa. Lo único que te puedo adelantar es que lo vas a disfrutar... y mucho –dijo esto último viéndolo directo a los ojos y con una voz bastante sugerente.

Ted tragó saliva al tiempo que desviaba la mirada en dirección a la pareja de su padrino. Manchas rojas aparecieron en sus mejillas.

– Bien –dijo, tratando de disminuir su sonrojo–. ¿A qué hora quieren que vaya?– agregó volviendo a ver a Harry, notándose aún un poco azorado.

– Como a las tres de la tarde, pero puedes llegar un poco antes si lo deseas, sabes que la chimenea está siempre abierta para ti, y mientras antes llegues, tendrás más tiempo con tu regalo –Harry suspiró y miró en dirección a los demás–. Creo que es mejor que regresemos o se comenzarán a preguntar porqué tardamos tanto –le guiñó un ojo a Ted, para después girarse y dirigirse hacia el resto de personas, dejando al joven Lupin con la boca medio abierta.

Ted se encontraba un poco confundido, durante toda la velada Harry se habían comportado un tanto extraños con él; si bien era cierto que desde las vacaciones de verano pasadas los veía con ojos nada castos, ellos nunca habían contestado a sus coqueterías, y ahora Harry le decía que tenían un regalo muy especial. Le hacía pensar cosas que... No, no podía estar refiriéndose a eso. Seguro que se habían dado cuenta de las miradas llenas de lujuria que les mandaba y querían ponerlo en evidencia.

De cualquier manera, decidió seguir coqueteándoles levemente en lo que les quedaba de la noche. Ya mañana se enfrentaría a las consecuencias de sus actos, si discutía con su padrino por mirar indebidamente a su pareja... se inventaría alguna excusa como que las hormonas no lo dejaban en paz u otra tontería. Sabía que Harry no podía enojarse mucho tiempo con él; pero mientras ese momento llegaba, disfrutaría de su placer culpable: devorar con la mirada a esos dos e imaginarse que le hacían muchas cosas.

El momento de despedirse llegó —demasiado pronto, si le preguntaban al joven Lupin—, sin embargo, antes de irse, se envalentonó un poco más de lo que en otras circunstancias haría. Sabía que no los podía tener para él y momentos como este se tenían que aprovechar, así que se despidió muy cordialmente de la familia Weasley, que aún se encontraba ahí, para luego dirigirse lleno de decisión hacia su pareja favorita en el mundo.

– Supongo que nos veremos mañana –dijo a la pareja, pero viendo intensamente a Draco–, espero que mi regalo valga la pena.

– Por supuesto que la valdrá –le contestó Draco acercándose un poco más a él–,.¿Cuándo te hemos dado algo que no disfrutes?. Además, este regalo es muchomás especial. Tanto, que nada que te hayan dado lo podrá superar –cada palabra hacía que su voz sonase un poco más grave y cargada de intensidad.

– Tenlo por seguro, Ted –continuó Harry acercándose también–. Nosotros estamos muy ansiosos de dártelo.

Ted los miraba a uno y al otro intercaladamente intentando ver el trasfondo de esas palabras. Ya no estaba tan seguro de que estuvieran jugando con él, pero se negaba a creerlo. Aún así, se acercó mucho más a Draco, casi tocándolo, dispuesto a hacer un último acto de coquetería.

– Entonces nos veremos mañana –susurró.

Acercó su rostro al del rubio, que no dejaba de ver sus labios y sus ojos alternadamente pero no se movía de su lugar, como incitándolo a hacer lo que pensaba; y lo besó en la comisura de la boca. Se giró hacia a Harry e hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la red floo lo más rápido que pudo, intentando mantener la compostura. No quería que pensaran que estaba huyendo, pero no podía mantenerse en el mismo lugar que ellos sin hacer una locura más grande aún.

Harry sonrió ampliamente viendo a su ahijado desaparecer por la chimenea y volteó a ver a su pareja, el cual tenía en el semblante una expresión muy parecida a la suya.

– Te dije que no nos imaginábamos cosas.

– Bueno, hace unas semanas no estábamos tan seguros –le contestó Draco–. Vámonos a casa, tenemos que estar listos para cuando nos vaya a ver mañana y hay que preparar cómo lo vamos a recibir.

Harry le tendió la mano y sin dejar de sonreír se dirigieron a la chimenea para apatecerse en su hogar. Tenían que descansar para poder arreglar todo y no decepcionar a Ted al día siguiente.

Eran las dos de la tarde y Ted ya no sabía qué más hacer para pasar el tiempo, prefería llegar unos cinco o diez minutos después a casa de su padrino, pues éste sabía que no solía ser puntual, y verlo quince minutos antes de la hora sería algo completamente antinatural.

Pero los nervios lo estaban matando, después de tanto roce, palabras con doble sentido que se dijeron durante la cena en La Madriguera, y sobre todo después de no apartarse cuando les besó. No fue un beso en toda regla, pero les besó, y ya no sabía que pensar acerca de lo que la pareja tenía preparado para él.

Se despertó a las ocho de la mañana, cosa inusual en él estado en vacaciones, desde temprano se había duchado y arreglado cambiándose un centenar de veces tratando de decidir qué sería lo más apropiado.

Después de lo que a él le parecieron horas, se decidió por unos jeans ceñidos en las partes indicadas del cuerpo, una camiseta de algodón negra de manga larga, —no muy pegada al cuerpo, pero si lo suficiente como para que se apreciaran los músculos que había ganado por el Quidditch en Hogwarts y sus recientes entrenamientos en la academia de aurores—, y unas zapatillas negras. Al mirar el reloj que tenía en su cuarto, se percató que era apenas mediodía.

Se obligó a comer algo, pero aun así el maldito tiempo se negaba a correr más deprisa. Vagó por aquí y por allá en su habitación; se sentaba, se acostaba, luego se volvía a levantar pues no quería arruinar su ropa, y luego volvía a caminar. A las dos treinta de la tarde no pudo más y se dirigió a la red floo.

Esperaba muchas cosas al llegar a casa de su padrino: que estuvieran durmiendo, que estuvieran viendo alguna película o terminando de hacer la comida para cuando él llegase, pero lo que nunca, nunca, se imaginó fue el ver a Harry y Draco medio desnudos besándose y frotándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

Estaba con la boca abierta mirando a la pareja, que al parecer no se habían percatado de su presencia. Pensó en aclararse la garganta para hacer notar su presencia, pero la vista era tan hipnótica que su garganta parecía no poder hacer ningún sonido.

Estaban un poco de lado, uno frente al otro, besándose tan apasionadamente que costaba distinguir si la lengua que se dejaba ver era de Draco o de Harry. Las manos de ambos parecían tener vida propia tocándose el pecho, el vientre, los brazos, las piernas y la entrepierna. Cuando Ted vio las erecciones de ambos, atrapadas en unos boxers negros, extremadamente apretados, no pudo evitar pasar saliva imaginándose cómo se verían si deslizarla la tela un poco hacia abajo. Su propia entrepierna dio un salto ante ese pensamiento.

Draco tomó a Harry de la cintura y lo levantó ligeramente, ante este movimiento Harry se subió a horcajadas en Draco y comenzó a frotarse duramente contra él.

Ambos decían palabras ininteligibles entre los jadeos y gemidos; palabras que a Ted le sonaban como a "sí" y "más".

El joven Lupin no sabía qué hacer. Quería seguir mirándolos y frotarse la entrepierna —que a este punto ya le resultaba muy incómoda entre los pantalones—, pero sabía que se metería en problemas si alguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que los estaba espiando. Una muy ligera parte de él quería irse para darles mayor intimidad, pero simplemente no podía apartar la vista de esos dos hombres.

Después de varios minutos en shock, recordó que se suponía que lo esperaban y no se suponía que hicieran eso mientras esperaban visitas. Respiró hondamente tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y rogando porque su erección bajase, o que al menos no se notase en los pantalones, y se aclaró la garganta.

– No creo que esta sea la mejor manera de recibir a las visitas –dijo como si acabase de llegar.

La pareja se separó lentamente intentando normalizar su respiración, lo voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo y se levantaron en lo que a Ted de parecieron movimientos extremadamente lentos. Ninguno intentó taparse o excusarse por su estado de semidesnudez y mucho menos de excitación; simplemente le sonrieron maliciosamente.

– Tal vez no sea la mejor manera de recibir a cualquier visita, pero al parecer no te disgustó tanto ya que te quedaste viéndonos por varios minutos –dijo Draco con altanería.

Ted no pudo más que ruborizarse, incluso su cabello pasó de azul a rojo por unos segundos antes de regresar a la tonalidad celeste que acostumbraba. Estaba muy apenado y contrariado a la vez. Ellos sabían que estaba ahí y no se habían detenido... ¿Por qué?

– Yo no... yo no quería... –comenzó a decir entre tartamudeos y con la cabeza

gacha.

– No te preocupes Ted –dijo Harry acercándose y pasando una mano por su mejilla para que levantara la vista y lo viera a los ojos–. No nos molesta que nos hayas visto, al contrario. Y, además –continuó hablando en un susurro y acercando su rostro al del metamorfomago–, es parte de tu regalo de navidad –al terminar de decir esas palabras, posó sus labios sobre los de Ted en un leve beso, casi solo un simple roce.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y apartarse un poco. Debía de estar soñando.

Su padrino, uno de los dos hombres por los que había estado babeando por casi dos años, lo había besado. Y su pareja, el otro hombre que lo tenía colgando de un hilo estaba ahí presente. Volteó a ver a Draco y se percató de que sonreía.

Esto no podía ser cierto, debía de ser un jodido sueño.

El rubio se acercó a ellos y lo tomó por la cintura, acercó su rostro y le susurró sobre los labios:

– No es un sueño Ted, hacemos esto para ti.

Y lo besó.

Este beso fue un poco más largo que el de Harry, pero Ted no le correspondió, estaba en shock por la situación. Sin embargo, tampoco se apartó.

Draco apartó su rostro levemente, pero no retiró la mano de su cintura. Él y Harry le sonreían y le miraban esperando una respuesta de su parte. El ex-Hufflepuff solo los podía mirarlos intercaladamente abriendo y cerrando la boca sin que las palabras acudieran a su llamado.

Tras un par de profundas bocanadas de aire, finalmente pudo hablar, solo para decir con voz un tanto aguda y entrecortada:

– Tienen que estar bromeando.

Fue Harry quien habló en esta ocasión, con la voz serena y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, para que Ted comprendiera que hablaban completamente en serio.

– No es una broma. Hemos notado cómo nos miras desde hace algún tiempo y nosotros también te vemos de esa manera, lo hemos hablado y decidimos que estaba bien, que podíamos hacer realidad esta fantasía que tienes, y para ser sinceros desde hace ya varios meses se ha vuelto una fantasía para nosotros también. Pero si no quieres hacerlo, está bien, no pretendemos obligarte a nada que tú no quieras.

– Pero si lo quieres –continuó Draco–, nosotros estamos más que dispuestos a intentarlo –por su tono de voz Ted se daba cuenta que todo lo que decían era

completamente en serio, no era una mala broma por parte de la pareja–. Sabíamos que no nos lo pedirías nunca por miedo a cómo pudiéramos reaccionar, por eso nosotros te lo ofrecemos, y puedes decidir lo que quieras Ted –Draco lo miraba tan intensamente que el chico comenzaba a sentir sus piernas flaquear–. Puedes tener solo a Harry, a mí, a ambos, quedarte ahí y mirarnos hacerlo. Lo que tú quieras te lo daremos. Ese es tu regalo Ted.

Por enésima vez en ese día, Ted se quedó sin palabras. Sentía que caería al suelo en cualquier momento. Cuando la voz regresó a él, solo consiguió decir:

– Necesito sentarme –y fue directo al sofá en el que la pareja estaba hace apenas unos minutos.

Draco y Harry lo siguieron y se sentaron uno a cada lado de él, dándole tiempo de pensar y procesar todo lo que le habían dicho. En cierto momento Harry posó una mano en su pierna y lo miró con una sonrisa, como diciéndole que cualquier cosa que eligiese, incluso el marcharse, estaría bien.

Después de varios minutos de darle vueltas al asunto, no podía dejar de pensar en que la relación que tenía con su padrino y su pareja no iba a salir bien parada si decidía aceptar, aunque quisiera con todas sus ganas estar con ellos, así que lo primero que hizo fue preguntarles sobre ello.

– Si decido hacerlo... ¿Qué pasará después? –dijo con la voz suave.

– Lo que quieras que pase –se apresuró a contestar Draco–. No hablaremos de esto si no quieres hacerlo, si quieres hacer como si nada pasó, eso haremos; si quieres repetirlo alguna vez, lo tendremos que hablar y ya veremos –dudó un segundo para luego continuar–. No te podemos prometer una relación porque Harry y yo somos algo posesivos en ese aspecto y no estamos seguros de poder compartirnos indefinidamente, incluso contigo.

– De hecho, eres la primera persona con la que compartiríamos, si es que decides hacerlo –agregó el pelinegro.

Ted se sintió halagado ante este comentario; el saber que ellos, que llevaban muchísimo tiempo juntos y nunca habían estado con nadie más, estaban dispuestos a compartirse el uno al otro con él, para él. También se sintió un poco más tranquilo cuando Draco le dijo que lo que pasase de ahora en adelante dependería de él. Podría tener un muy lindo recuerdo de esa noche y luego seguir conviviendo con ellos sin tensiones ni nada por el estilo, si acaso tal vez un poco más unidos de lo que ya eran.

Cuando mencionó que no podrían tener una relación, no se sintió mal, al contrario; estaba consciente de que era cosa de solo una noche, o noches si decidían repetir en algún momento, pero él tampoco quería una relación con ellos. Quería encontrar una pareja, alguien con quien estar y compartir los momentos importantes de su vida. Pero ahora, podía hacer realidad una fantasía que nunca creyó posible, la única fantasía que se había resignado a no cumplir nunca. Estaba decidido, lo haría.

– Me tienen que prometer –dijo Ted con voz mucho más segura que las últimas veces que había hablado– que después de esto todo seguirá como antes. Nada de momentos incómodos cuando nos veamos ni nada de eso... No quiero perderlos –la última frase fue dicha en un susurro.

La pareja sonrió al entender que Ted aceptaba.

– Lo prometemos –dijeron al unísono.

– Ahora –dijo Harry girando a Ted para que quedara frente a él–, dinos qué es lo que quieres hacer: estar solo conmigo –procedió a darle un beso mucho más apasionado que los anteriores que había recibido en el día. Cuando sintió que necesitaba un poco de aire se separó del muchacho y lo miró directamente–, con Draco –este se acercó por detrás y le dejó un beso muy húmedo en el cuello. Ted cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones que le transmitía el rubio. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado dándole más espacio. Draco lo aprovechó para lamer meticulosamente cada espacio de piel que tenía disponible. Finalmente dejó una leve mordida detrás de la oreja, y se separó de él, lo que hizo que Ted soltara un gemido agudo–, o nos quieres a ambos.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras la pareja se acercó y le lamieron las orejas, procediendo a dejar un camino de besos por todo su cuello al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban todo lo que tenían al alcance. Justo cuando Ted iba a comenzar a retorcerse, se separaron de él.

– Tal vez –dijo Draco–, solo quiere mirar cómo nos follamos el uno al otro –y a continuación apartó levemente a Ted para que éste quedara entre el sofá y los cuerpos de Harry y de él, que procedieron a besarse y frotarse lentamente. Ted tenía una vista privilegiada, veía como Harry apretaba su mano contra el miembro de Draco, el cual comenzaba a endurecerse. No pudo ni quiso evitar el gemido que abandonó su garganta, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la entrepierna y presionaba ligeramente. Se había comenzado a excitar desde el beso de Harry. Tomando valor, alargó una mano y presionó el bulto de Draco y segundos después el de Harry. La pareja gimió sonoramente y se separó unos segundos para dirigirle una mirada que decía claramente que esperaban su respuesta.

– Ambos –dijo entre gemidos–. Los quiero a ambos.

Los dos mayores sonrieron pícaramente y se separaron. Draco se sentó a horcajadas sobre Ted y tiró de él para que quedase en el borde del sofá. Por su parte,

Harry pasó con algo de dificultad por detrás del de cabello azul y se presionó contra él.

Ted no podía pensar racionalmente, solamente sentía la polla de Harry presionando su espalda baja mientras le acariciaba los costados, y la polla de Draco contra su estómago mientras se besaban. Su mano derecha acunaba el trasero del rubio apretándolo contra él para sentir más de esa deliciosa presión, mientras que la izquierda estaba en una posición no muy cómoda para poder tocar a Harry.

Al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran conectados, Draco y Harry comenzaron a subirle la playera, tocando todo cuanto quedaba a la vista. De repente toda presión sobre su cuerpo desapareció y Ted abrió los ojos aturdido, pues no sabía porqué se separaban. De pie junto a él Draco le tendió una mano.

– Creo que hay que llevar esto a la habitación, será más cómodo para todos.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo tomó la mano que le ofrecía, siguiendo a Draco a la habitación que compartía con Harry. Este los siguió de cerca con apartar la vista del trasero de Ted. Al percatarse de esto, bamboleó un poco más las caderas para darle un espectáculo solo para él.

Al llegar al cuarto, Draco reanudó sus besos y comenzó a sacarle por completo la playera a Ted, Harry se puso detrás de él y lo acarició lascivamente, posó sus manos en sus pezones y comenzó a jugar con ellos al tiempo que le besó el cuello.

Draco no se quedó atrás y le apretó las nalgas con ambas manos atrayéndolo hacia él para frotar sus erecciones.

Ante tantas sensaciones, no pudo evitar gemir, lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y movió sus caderas. Cerró los ojos y gruñó ante la sensación de dos pollas frotándose contra él; una sobre su propia polla y la otra en su trasero.

Harry bajó lentamente sus manos acariciándolo, jugueteó un poco con su ombligo, para luego seguir bajando y desabrochó sus pantalones. Le bajó la cremallera y comenzó a frotar su miembro firmemente sobre la tela de su bóxer.

Draco al percatarse de esto, bajó la mirada y se relamió los labios. Dirigió su boca hasta un oído de Ted para lamerlo y succionarlo.

– Te la quiero chupar Ted, ¿quieres? –susurró–. ¿Te gustaría sentir como tu polla empuja en mi garganta?

Él no podía hablar, simplemente asintió, gruñó y levantó las caderas hacia Draco.

El ex Slytherin se puso de rodillas y apartó la mano de su pareja, Harry se separó y se dirigió a la cama para tener una mejor vista de lo que Draco iba a hacer. Ted abrió los ojos y buscó con la mirada a Harry. Este le sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano hacia la erección y presionó sobre sus calzoncillos.

Sin perder el tiempo, Draco bajó los pantalones de Ted junto con su ropa interior, y lo ayudó a desprenderse de la misma. Ahí en medio de la habitación, dándole una vista de primera fila a Harry, comenzó a lamer el miembro de Ted.

Con un suave lengüeteo, Draco recorrió toda la longitud del pene que tenía frente a él, se detuvo en la punta y lo rodeó con sus labios para succionar ligeramente.

Subió una mano y comenzó a acariciar los testículos de Ted, apenas un roce con la punta de los dedos. Ted gruñó y lanzó la cadera hacia adelante intentando meterse por completo en la boca de Draco, pero éste lo detuvo y lo llevó a su ritmo; condenadamente lento.

Después de un tiempo, Harry fue hacia ellos para dirigirlos a la cama, ya que se dio cuenta que si Ted continuaba de esa manera, sus piernas no resistirían su

peso. Lamentablemente para eso, Draco tuvo que separarse, pero le dijo a Ted que continuaría enseguida. Y así lo hizo.

En medio de la cama Ted tenía la cabeza de Draco entre las piernas y no pudo evitar llevar sus manos al cabello de éste para empujarlo. Miró a Harry y se dio cuenta que se masturba lentamente sobre su ropa interior. Sin apartar la vista de su padrino, comenzó a empujar sus caderas y la cabeza de Draco a un ritmo un poco más energético, mostrándole a Harry como follaba la boca de su pareja. Este hecho hizo que Harry tuviera que detenerse, pues sintió que se podría correr solo con la visión que estaba teniendo.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas, Ted comenzó a gruñir más roncamente y sus movimientos empezaron a volverse erráticos. Draco captó esto como una señal de que el chico iba a correrse y se retiró bruscamente.

Ted gimió de frustración.

– Estaba muy cerca –le recriminó a Draco.

– Lo sé –le contestó–, pero no vas a correrte sin que Harry te haya probado antes.

Ted miró a Harry, quien le sonrió y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

– No creerías que Draco sería el único en querer tenerte en la boca, ¿o sí? –acto seguido se metió toda la longitud de Ted y gimió a su alrededor.

Como Draco no se ha levantado, bajó su cabeza para comenzar a lamer los testículos de Ted, se metió uno a la boca y tiró levemente de él para después soltarlo y hacer exactamente lo mismo con el otro.

Harry llevaba un ritmo más rápido que Draco, pero no por eso menos excitante. Levantó una mano y comenzó a jugar con las tetillas olvidadas de Ted, primero lentamente y luego retorciéndolas entre sus dedos hasta casi causarle daño. Sin embargo, no dejó de gemir y de empujarse hacia las dos bocas que estaban haciendo estragos en su entrepierna.

La pareja comenzó a intercambiar roles; uno lamía los testículos, mientras el otro se metía la polla entera en la boca y succionaba con fuerza, y al cabo de unos segundos volvían a cambiar. Sabían que Ted estaba por correrse y se encontraban en una competición en la que el premio era el semen del chico en su boca. Ganó Harry. Se metió la polla de Ted hasta lo más profundo de su garganta al tiempo que Draco succionaba uno de sus testículos y le tiró de una tetilla. Ted no lo soportó más y se corrió fuertemente arqueando su espalda y gritando cosas ininteligibles. Harry tragó la mayoría, pero dejó un poco en su boca. Cuando Ted se quedó laxo bajo ellos, tomó a Draco bruscamente por el cabello y le plantó un beso, pasándole los restos de la corrida de Ted.

Al finalizar el beso se acercaron al chico, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados intentando controlar la respiración, se acostaron a cada lado del joven Lupin y acariciaron su torso con suavidad.

Pocos minutos después Ted abrió los ojos, miró a Harry y le sonrió levemente para luego inclinarse y besarlo no con tanta pasión como antes, pero si con mucho sentimiento. Volteó a ver a Draco pata hacer lo mismo.

– Eso fue maravilloso –dijo–, aunque quería venirme al menos junto con uno de ustedes –agregó al ver que ellos continuaban erectos.

– Hay tiempo para eso –le tranquilizó Harry—. Si nos veníamos ahora sería más difícil para nosotros hacerlo después.

Ted abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, y Draco al notarlo soltó una breve risa.

– No creerás que tu regalo iba a consistir en una simple mamada, ¿verdad? Nos gustaría mucho follarte –dijo apretando levemente el trasero de Ted y frotándose contra él.

– O que tú nos folles –agregó Harry también frotándose contra un muslo de Ted.

Ted miró a uno y al otro boqueando levemente.

– No fue una simple mamada... fue la mejor mamada que he recibido jamás –dijo finalmente–. Y por supuesto que me gustaría... solo... no creí que ustedes quisieran.

– Es tu regalo, Ted –le recordó Harry–. Haremos lo que sea que tú quieras que hagamos.

– Bien... pues lo que quiero hacer ahora es verlos desnudos –dijo poniéndose de rodillas y montándose en Harry–. Desde que llegué quiero ver qué esconden bajo esos calzoncillos.

A continuación, comenzó a dejar una línea de besos en Harry desde la mandíbula hasta la cinturilla de su bóxer. Ahí lamió levemente y presionó la erección de Harry que había caído un poco por la falta de atención.

Muy lentamente comenzó a bajar la prenda con los ojos clavados en los de Harry, cuando intuye que dejó libre su erección, bajó la visita y se quedó mirándola por unos segundos. Seguidamente bajó su cabeza y hundió la nariz en el vello púbico de Harry, inhalando profundamente como si quisiera grabar su olor en su memoria.

Empezó a dar ligeros besos en toda la ingle y cuando notó que el miembro estaba completamente erecto, depositó un beso en la punta, se levantó para ir hacia Draco y se montó de rodillas sobre él.

Draco no perdió de vista cada movimiento que el joven Lupin realizaba, solo con verlo besar la entrepierna de su pareja ya se encontraba un poco erecto de nuevo y cuando se montó sobre él, no pudo evitar tomarlo por la cintura, y acercarse al chico para darle un beso rudo al tiempo que frotaba su casi completa erección contra ese trasero tan magnífico. Esperaba que Ted captara lo que le quería decir con eso: quería follárselo.

Ted sonrió dentro del beso, sabía lo que Draco quería, y lo tendría... solo tenía que esperar un poco más. Quería disfrutar de su regalo tanto como pudiera y si eso significaba tener que dejar esperar a su trasero por sentir la polla de Draco dentro de él... pues esperaría.

Se separó levemente de la boca del rubio y, como hizo con Harry, fue dejando besos desde su barbilla, pasando por los pezones, el ombligo y finalmente la cinturilla del bóxer. Levantó la vista para ver a Draco, el cual estaba atento a todo lo que hacía. Bajó la prenda y repitió exactamente lo mismo que hizo con Harry. Cuando estuvo completamente erecto, se separó por completo y se situó de rodillas en medio de la cama, de esta manera comenzó a masturbarlos a la vez, intercalando miradas y besos.

Después de unos minutos en los que solo se escuchaban los leves gemidos de los mayores, Draco se incorporó y se acercó a la oreja de Ted para chupar el lóbulo de éste.

– ¿Quieres que te enseñe a volver loco a Harry? –preguntó Draco pícaramente.

Ted volteó la cara hacia él, lo besó brevemente y sonrió asintiendo.

– Amor, voltéate, con el culo en pompa –dijo Draco un poco más fuerte y con una voz muy conocida para Harry, esa voz que le aseguraba que iba a tener un orgasmo fenomenal.

Harry, ni tonto ni perezoso, se apresuró a hacer lo que su pareja le ordenaba. Al parecer ya sabía lo que vendría porque mientras lo hacía murmuró lo que a Ted le pareció un "Oh, por Merlín, sí". Tomo una almohada de la cabecera de la cama y la agarro fuertemente.

Para Ted, no había una vista más hermosa: su padrino, en medio de la cama de rodillas, con las piernas abiertas, el pecho contra la cama y la cabeza y los brazos aferrados a una almohada. En esa posición podía ver perfectamente la entrada de Harry y le daban unas ganas enormes de meterse ahí dentro. Al parecer, su polla estuvo de acuerdo porque dio un salto al tener esa visión.

Draco soltó una leve carcajada al ver la expresión de Ted.

– Si –dijo mirando a Ted–, le gusta que lo follen duro, pero eso no es lo que lo vuelve loco... –poco a poco se acercó a Harry y bajó la voz–, lo que más le gusta que le hagan es esto –dijo ya en un susurro acercando su cara al trasero de Harry.

Poniéndose de lado para que Ted pudiera ver a la perfección, sacó la lengua y lamió de manera circular la entrada de su pareja. Harry no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido e impulsó un poco la cadera hacia atrás, buscando más presión, pero al hacerlo, Draco se apartó para mirar a Ted, quien tenía los ojos y la boca abierta.

– Ven, acércate –dijo al ver que Ted estaba paralizado viendo la entrada de su padrino y lamiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior–. Esto –repitió volviendo a lamer la entrada de Harry–, lo hará gemir como nunca y te aseguro que te suplicará para que entierres tu polla en él... ¿quieres hacer eso, Ted? ¿Quieres follarte a Harry y que se corra diciendo tu nombre? –continuó diciendo mirando a Ted, pero sabiendo la respuesta ante sus interrogaciones.

– Sí, es solo... –se acercó un poco a Harry y levantó una mano para masajearle una nalga–. Es solo que nunca he hecho esto... quiero decir... follar con la lengua a alguien –se explicó al ver que Draco lo miraba interrogante–. Pero me gustaría hacerlo, si Harry quiere que se lo haga.

Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómodo en la posición en la que estaba, se giró para encarar a Ted. Se hincó frente a él, llevó una mano a su mejilla y se inclinó para depositar un dulce beso en los labios de su ahijado.

– Ted, ¿cuántas veces te tenemos que decir que hoy haremos lo que tú quieras hacer? Este es tu regalo y lo puedes usar como quieras. Si solo quieres follarnos está bien, pero si quieres hacer algo más, lo que sea, solo tiene que hacerlo. Si te preocupa el que seas inexperto en hacer rimming, déjame decirte estoy más que contento de ser tu conejillo de indias –hizo una breve pausa y sonrió ladinamente–. Además, no puedes pedir mejor maestro que Draco. Hace un rato pudiste comprobar por ti mismo que hace maravillas con su lengua —concluyó con una leve risita.

A Ted se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió burlonamente

– Y luego, ¿me dejarás follarte? —preguntó haciendo un puchero algo infantil, pero sin perder la picardía en su mirada.

Harry le correspondió la sonrisa y volvió a girarse para adoptar la posición que tenía antes.

– Eso dependerá de qué tan buen estudiante seas.

– Por supuesto que te dejará follarlo –agregó Draco–, siempre está ansioso por recibir una polla después de que le hagan esto.

Draco le dijo a Ted que lo imitase, ya que no se la pasaría dándole instrucciones a cada momento, que simplemente le mostraría cómo es que se lo hacía a Harry y que lo mejor era seguir su instinto.

Comenzaron con lamidas cortas a lo largo de la su hendidura, los suspiros del mismo le indicaron a Ted que iban por buen camino. Luego Draco comenzó a lamer solo con la punta de la lengua alrededor de la entrada, tras lo cual la presionó con la parte plana de la lengua y Harry gimió un poco más fuerte en recompensa.

Al apartarse, Ted se dispuso a imitarlo. Era una sensación muy diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho antes, ni siquiera se comparaba con hacer una mamada, pero hasta cierto punto era mejor. Tener a Harry así, tan expuesto, para él... haciendo esos gemidos tan sexys por él; era mucho más excitante de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Al presionar la parte plana de su lengua contra la entrada de Harry, notó cómo este se empujó contra su cara diciendo algo que sonó sospechosamente a "más".

Ted no esperó que se lo dijeran dos veces y volvió a presionar, esta vez con mucho más entusiasmo. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que casi pasó por alto la seña que Draco le hizo para que se apartara. Al hacerlo, Harry gruñó de frustración al sentirse abandonado. Sin embargo, volvió a gemir cuando sintió la lengua de Draco abrirse paso entre sus anillos.

Al ver que Ted se acercaba de nuevo, comenzó a retirarse, pero el chico le puso una mano en la cabeza para mantenerlo en su lugar. Ted comenzó a lamer alrededor de la entrada de Harry mientras Draco seguía penetrándolo.

Harry al sentir las dos lenguas trabajando en su orificio comenzó a empujarse más fuerte contra ellos. Era una sensación fantástica. Le encantaba que le comieran el culo, pero nunca antes dos personas se lo hacían a la vez. Sentía su polla tan dura que dolía, y al notar que Ted metía su lengua para acompañar a la de su pareja decidió que tenía que aliviarse un poco y llevó una de sus manos a su miembro para acariciarlo.

Ted metió su lengua junto a la de Draco, se sentía muy estrecho, pero a la vez relajado, ya que no le presentó ningún problema hacerlo. Al ver que Harry comenzaba a masturbarse puso mayor empeño en su labor. Se sentía muy bien saberse el causante de esas reacciones.

Draco se separó de la entrada de su pareja, dejando a Ted continuar solo. Sabía que cuando Harry comenzaba a masturbarse quería decir que no faltaba mucho para que se viniera y si seguía así él no iba a probar el trasero del joven Lupin.

Tomo una de las manos de Ted y la llevó a la entrada del pelinegro, en una clara indicación de que comenzara a prepararlo; no es que Harry necesitara mucha preparación, pero siempre era agradable ver las reacciones que hacía al sentirse invadido con dedos.

Ted captó rápidamente lo que Draco quería que hiciera, así que introdujo el dedo corazón al tiempo que volvía a penetrar a Harry con su lengua. Este se arqueó levemente balbuceado. Pudo ver que el rubio sacaba algo de la mesita de noche y se posicionaba detrás de él.

Se encontraba ansioso por sentirse dentro del pelinegro que no esperó mucho en agregar otro dedo a su labor. Harry lo recompensó con un gemido y algo parecido a "más rápido", y eso hizo; incrementó las penetraciones de su lengua intercaladas con las de sus dedos, tocó un punto un poco más duro en el interior del azabache y supo que había encontrado su próstata.

Draco por su parte se masturbaba lentamente detrás de Ted y dirigió una mano cubierta con lubricante, que había tomado de la mesita de noche, hacia el trasero del chico.

– ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto, Ted? –dijo al tiempo que tanteaba con sus dedos la entrada del de cabello azul.

– Las suficientes como para no necesitar mucha preparación –respondió rápidamente para seguir con su labor en la entrada de Harry.

Eso alegró mucho a Draco. No tendría que dedicar mucho tiempo dilatándolo, y como estaba algo ansioso por hundirse en él, comenzó la preparación directamente con dos dedos. Él sabía cómo dar placer a un hombre, rápidamente halló su próstata y procedió a meterle un tercer dedo. Desde su posición podía ver a Harry retorciéndose bajo las atenciones de su ahijado. Sabía que no faltaría mucho para que pidiera que se lo follasen y cuando lo hiciera, él aprovecharía para introducirse dentro del joven Lupin.

– T-Ted –gimió Harry casi en un sollozo–, fo-follame –se arqueó dejando salir un largo gemido al tiempo que se apretaba la base de la polla reteniendo su orgasmo–. Si no lo haces ya, me voy a correr sin ustedes –parecía que quería seguir hablando, pero los gemidos que soltaba no le dejaba articular más palabras.

Ted se separó de Harry con la respiración agitada, cerró los ojos, lo que solo sirvió

para sentir con mayor intensidad como Draco presionaba constantemente su próstata, creía que se podía venir solo con eso, pero no... quería follarse a Harry, y Harry le había pedido que se lo follara. Que se lo follara ya.

Llevó una mano a su erección y se dio cuenta que estaba empapado, estaba tan concentrado en darle placer a Harry que no se había percatado de que chorreaba liquido preseminal. Se masturbó un par de veces con el fin de lubricarse y se posicionó en la entrada de Harry. A su espalda, notó que Draco hacía lo mismo con él.

Comenzó a introducirse en Harry al tiempo que Draco lo hacía con él. Era una sensación muy extraña pero increíblemente placentera. Sentía como poco a poco se habría paso entre los canales de Harry y a la vez ese ligero escozor en su propia entrada.

Luego de unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos, por fin estuvo completamente dentro de Harry y Draco totalmente empalado en él. Era tan intenso que se tuvo que aferrar a las caderas de su padrino con fuerza para no colapsar. Durante un leve instante se preguntó si no le dejaría moretones al día siguiente.

Sentía a Draco jadear levemente detrás suyo, conteniéndose para no embestir

contra él. Por su parte, Harry había dejado de tocarse para quedar completamente a cuatro patas.

Era una imagen surrealista pero completamente erótica.

Como si estuviesen conectados Harry y Draco comenzaron a moverse al mismo

tiempo. Para Ted, esto fue el éxtasis total, sentir la fricción de esa manera, penetrando y siendo penetrado por las personas a las que más quería; sus amores platónicos. No sabía si mover su cadera hacia adelante para hundirse más profundo en Harry, o hacia atrás para sentir a Draco hasta el fondo se su ser.

Pronto se encontró jadeando y a punto del orgasmo, se hubiese dejado ir, de no ser por la mano de Harry, que tomó una de las suyas para dirigirla a su erección.

Al tocarlo, tan duro, tan húmedo, tan caliente, apenas pudo masturbarlo un par de veces antes de colapsar sobre él con un ronco jadeo. Casi al mismo tiempo Harry se arqueó ahogando un jadeo. El último fue Draco, pudo sentir perfectamente cómo se tensaba tras de sí aferrándose a sus caderas con más fuerza de la necesaria y gimiendo roncamente.

Los tres cayeron a la cama, uno sobre otro y se mantuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que Harry se comenzó a remover, pues todo el peso caía sobre él. Se acomodaron abrazándose, con Ted entre ellos.

Varios minutos pasaron en los que nadie dijo nada, sin embargo, el silencio no era incómodo, era más bien placentero. Pasados unos minutos, Ted soltó una risita y se acurrucó aún más entre los otros dos cuerpos.

– ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –preguntó Draco con falso enfado.

– Nada... solo me encuentro muy feliz, es el mejor regalo de Navidad que me han

hecho nunca –dijo suavemente antes de besarlos.

– Esa era la intención –dijo Harry jalando las sábanas para taparlos a los tres–,

que tuvieras un regalo fantástico.

– Creo que me gustaría repetir –volvió a hablar Ted, después de unos instantes.

– ¿Ahora? –preguntó Draco–. Eres un insaciable –dijo con una risita.

– No... bueno si... quiero decir –Ted se ruborizó con fuerza–. A lo que me refería era que me gustaría repetir en otra ocasión. Cuando me dijeron lo que sería mi regalo me dijeron que si quería repetir lo hablarían y eso... Pues sí, quiero que se repita –dijo un poco más calmado–. Aunque no descarto volver a hacerlo en un rato más, al fin y al cabo, aún es navidad. Pero ahora me encuentro muy cansado –agregó con suficiencia.

Harry no lo pudo evitar y soltó una carcajada.

– Tal vez lo repitamos en tu cumpleaños, Ted –dijo Harry una vez que se le hubo

pasado el ataque de risa.

– ¿Puedo pedir algo especial entonces? Digo para mi cumpleaños si es que deciden volver a hacerlo –preguntó entre esperanzado y apenado.

– Puedes pedir lo que quieras –dijo Draco, abrazándolo.

– Entonces me gustaría que me follen –Ted comenzó a ruborizarse–. Ambos. Al

mismo tiempo –cuando terminó de decirlo, su cabello estaba rojo brillante.

– Veremos qué podemos hacer –dijo Harry con una mirada cargada de intensidad–, pero ahora duerme y tal vez al rato puedas seguir disfrutando de tu regalo.

Ted les dio un último beso antes de caer profundamente dormido, pensando en

que esta era la mejor Navidad que había pasado hasta el momento y que con

suerte en su cumpleaños se haría realidad otra de las fantasías que creyó que nunca se cumplirían.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues aquí lo tienen.
> 
> La verdad me divertí muchísimo escribiendo este fanfic, fue un poco complicado porque nunca había escrito un así que espero que no haya quedado decepcionante.
> 
> Quiero agradecerle a OneMinuteBack por haberme ayudado a corregir la historia.
> 
> espero que les haya gustado... si pueden dejarme un comentario estaría muy agradecida con ustedes.


End file.
